Who I am
by love-fool
Summary: All he wants is for her to see him and like him...Goo Goo Dolls Songfic


[Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the Goo Goo Doll's "Iris". I do own the plot for this song fic though.]

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

He cradled her gently in his arms as the fire roared from the fire place. You could smell the burning of wood in the air on this cold winter evening. He let her tears soak his yellow shirt as her cries were muffled as she had her head nuzzled on to his shoulder. He didn't care that she was soaking up his favorite shirt, all he cared that he was able to hold her in his arms. That's all that he wanted to do, was to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

She had come to his house earlier that night with tears streaming down her face. He let her in and he sat down on the couch so they could watch television or maybe a movie. She grabbed a green throw that was draping over the couch and laid down on top of him and put the blanket over them as she cried literally on his shoulder. She had been crying for an hour or two as he stroked her long dark hair. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted so badly as to kiss her soft, pink lips. All he could do was gently cradle her and let her cry on his shoulder. 

 The silence was almost unbearable for him as they sat there. All he could hear were her muffled cries. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't. He was afraid to because he didn't want to be rejected. How could she like him? The idea seemed impossible.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

She sniffed, "I am such an idiot. Why did I believe him?"

He sighed, "You're _not_ an idiot." He wiped a salty tear away from her face. He hated the fact that he had to keep reassuring her, but he wanted her to know that he cared about her. Even though she probably didn't feel the same way, he still wanted her to know. Yet again she probably did know, he was kind of an obvious person when it came to being attracted to someone.

"Yes I am," she choked. "I thought he loved me. Am I that stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid," he spit out without hesitation. It took him a minute to realize what he had said. He mentally slapped himself and tightened his embrace on her as she sobbed more and more. The fire began to slowly die down as the night was progressing. 

She didn't say anything and just buried her head farther into his shoulder as his arm slung around her skinny shoulder. He looked at her. Even though she was crying she was still beautiful to him. He knew that she probably wouldn't feel the same way that he felt about her. They had managed to become friends after countless amounts of meetings together. 

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He looked at her as more and more tears came trickling down her cheek. How could Danny Kessler do this to her? How could he dump her in front of the entire lunch period without an ounce of remorse? His questions were left unanswered. His purpose was to just be her shoulder to cry on. He wanted just to be with her. Even though she probably thought he was a nerd or a freak, he didn't care. He was more than that and he knew it. He was as charming as James Bond. He was the chosen one. He was smart as John Nash. He played it cool like Luke Skywalker sneaking into Jabba's palace. He knew he possessed all of those qualities, but he wanted her to know it too.

"Danny dumped me in front of the _entire_ lunch period, Larry," she sobbed. "I thought he actually loved me. God! How could I have been so damn blind? How? I always told myself not to fall that hard for a guy. I am such a hypocrite."

_Well_, Larry thought to himself, _I've tried not to fall hard for a girl, but I did anyway. Even the best of the Jedi nights can't resist a fair Princess Leia like you._

She looked pitiful and sad as she lied there with tears still streaming from her eyes. Her head rested on Larry's shoulder and her tears soaked his shirt. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she nuzzled up against him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

She sniffed again, "Thanks for putting up with me. I really appreciate it."

He smiled as he put a piece of hair behind her ear, "No problem. I help you and you help me. It's just the way it goes, maiden." 

She smiled, "You are so weird."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Miranda was perfectly right, he was weird. Everyone thought he was weird and avoided him. All he wanted was to be liked by his peers. No, they thought he was weird. He had to eat worms to notice him. His peers still thought he was weird though. All he ever wanted in life was to be liked; yet again everyone else did too. 

"Aren't we all though," he asked. 

She got up and slid over to the other side of the couch and looked at him, "I guess we are." 

The light coming from the fire hit her face in all the right places. To Larry, Miranda looked absolutely amazing. Her jet black hair took on a shine, as did her brown eyes, and her tear stained face. 

Larry knew that Miranda had other suitors though, and that she would probably like them better than him. He knew that they would just be friends and he would just be her shoulder to cry on and nothing more.

"Larry," she tore him away from his thoughts. 

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

He looked up at her, hoping that she would be saying something that he wanted to hear. He could imagine having little dark haired children running around their yard. He wanted to have the little dark haired children run around his yard. 

"Yeah," he asked dully.

There was an awkward silence. Larry hoped that Miranda would love him like Mary Jane Watson loved Spiderman. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted to whisk her away to space station and be with her.

She scooted over closer to him. He tried not to look at her in fear that he might be overcome by his emotions and kiss her. He had the opportunity once, but he blew it. Yet again she wanted to kiss Lawrence, not Larry.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She leaned over to him and embrace him, "Thanks for letting me cry on shoulder, literally though. Do tears come out of a shirt?"

Their faces must have been about five inches apart. He wanted to pull her into a soft kiss that lasted forever.

But all he could do was say, "No problem."

She got up and headed towards the door, with a smile plastered on her tear stained face as she walked into the cold December night and vanished from his sight. He was happy, he made her smile.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

[A/N: How was it? I love this song and this coupling, even though it was one-sided. Let's all cry for Larry because he rocks but no one loves him. Please review with your thoughts, thank you!]


End file.
